


Sweeney Tom: The Demon Butcher of Fleet Street

by angryschnauzer



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Bakery Puns/Innuendo, Come Swallowing., Double Penetration with an Object, F/M, Fingering, Loss of Anal Virginity, Loss of Vaginal Virginity, Masturbation in Public, Pork Fat Used as Lubricant, Shaved Pussy, This is probably the strangest mix of tags i've ever posted, Tit Wank/Titty Fuck, face fucking, implied murder and cannibalism, no underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angryschnauzer/pseuds/angryschnauzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bakery maid Fanny has to make a delivery to Butcher Hiddles shop, only to have to tell him that her father can't pay their bill. Butcher Hiddles finds another way for her to pay her debt. <br/>***KINKY SHIT HERE***</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweeney Tom: The Demon Butcher of Fleet Street

You hurried along the abandoned London streets, hopping from one side of the street to the other, dodging whichever rancid pile of god knows what that was blocking your path. The night carriages rolled past, taking the well to do of high society back to their expensive houses, paying little attention to a young maid such as yourself, especially one dressed as plain as you were. Spotting another pile of filth on the pavement you crossed the street, clutching the heavy bag laden with your delivery. In your nineteen years you had seen all sorts on these streets at night, nothing surprised you anymore.

You found the small doorway you were searching for, knocking quietly as you waited for an answer, looking around nervously. Although it was dangerous for young women to be out on the move late at night, it was even more dangerous to stop in one place, especially in a dark corner such as this. Suddenly a hand closed over your wrist and pulled you inside.

Standing in the darkness you shook with fear, no sound emitting from your lips as whoever it was that grabbed you pushed you through the darkened corridors of the building until you smelt it; the scent of fresh blood.

As you were pushed into the room, the soft glow from the candles lit along the walls giving the room a welcoming feeling, aside from the puddles of blood on the floor that is. His tall figure was imposing in the low ceilinged room, his dark curly hair slightly wild and most uncontrollable.

“Ah Miss Hovis, so good to see you”

“Hello Butcher Hiddles, good to see you again”

He nodded to his man who was still holding you;

“That’s ok Benny, you can let her go now” he smiled at you as he wiped his bloody hands on his equally bloody apron. As you sprang free of his assistant’s grasp you rubbed your wrist where he’d been holding you tight, glaring at him as he limped off into the darkness. Butcher Hiddles stepped over to you, lifting your hands in his as he rubbed at your wrist;

“I do apologise for Benny, I told him to fetch you in, he doesn’t quite understand sometimes”

As if to punctuate his statement, Benny appeared at the doorway;

“Its ok Benny, you can head off home now”

“Right you are Sir” he tipped his hat at his boss and made his way out, both of you listening for the thud as the door shut.

“Now Miss Hovis, where were we?”

You had always part feared and part enjoyed your trips to Mr Hiddles Butchers shop, delivering the items from your fathers Bakery;

“Butcher Hiddles” you squeaked out, your voice suddenly small and shy; “I’ve got what you wanted from Pa”

“Oh lovely, and please... call me Tom”

“Thank you Tom, and I’m Fanny”

“Mmm Fanny. I do love that” he purred, leaning over you and reaching for the bag you’d placed on the table behind you. He was so close you could smell his scent, of spice and blood. You closed your eyes as he was so close to you, feeling his body heat before it was suddenly pulled away. Opening your eyes you saw him look into the bag that contained the items he’d ordered from your father’s bakery.

“Oh lovely... perfect... I’ll be able to make my pies now” he muttered as he pulled out the small sack of flour and the loaf of bread; “Oh what do we have here?”

He lifted the small package wrapped in brown paper, carefully pulling the string off before he grinned at you;

“Some Baps Sir... I thought you might like them”

“I do indeed like your baps... I think a Hiddles sausage would be perfect sandwiched between them”

You felt the heat rush to your cheeks, as much as you were an innocent in some sense; you also knew exactly what the other meaning of what he just said could mean. You cleared your throat;

“There’s also some nice buns in there Sir”

He raised an eyebrow and his smirk grew wider at what you said. Oh boy this was getting awkward. You’d always had a thing for Butcher Hiddles, even with the creepy rumours about visitors from the guest house above his shop going missing in the middle of the night, only for him to have some nice fresh sausages on sale the next day. He was famous for his Black Pudding – a sausage made of blood and spices – and it was something your father sent you to Hiddles shop to get each time the word went around that he’d made a new batch. He said it had an unusual taste, a slight tang that Pa couldn’t quite place, unable to tell exactly which animal it was made from.

You watched as he placed the buns on the side next to the other items, his hands pausing to run over the top of the baps before he turned back to you;

“Now, what else did you bring my sweet Fanny?”

You knew what he was referring to and your gaze fell to the floor as he continued;

“Did you bring the Five Shilling and Sixpence that is owed on your fathers account?”

You shook your head;

“Butcher Hiddles... Sir... Tom... Pa wanted me to explain... it’s been a bad week at the bakery... we had weevils in the recent delivery of flour...”

You backed up against the butcher’s chopping block as he started towards you, his jovial expression now gone as he got closer. When he was finally towering over you he reached around, pulling the heavy cleaver from the wood;

“No, Sir! Please! I’m sure we can work something out!”

He turned from you and went back to brutally chopping the hunk of meat that lay on the counter top. You peered around and glanced at the carcass, unable to tell which animal it had once belonged to, and you could have sworn you saw some sort of brand or mark on the hide... perhaps it was pig, the Danish were known for inking their swine. Your thoughts were interrupted by Butcher Hiddles addressing you, his voice dark and foreboding;

“Well, I may just have to pay a visit to your father then...” His words were punctuated with a chop to the meat; “I will get my payment or he will face the consequences...”

As he hacked away at the fresh meat, blood trickled down the gulley on the side and into the little collection bucket. You watched as he finished with the meat and went to the bucket, lifting it off the hook and emptying it into the reservoir for the Black Pudding. He loaded the casing onto the machine and beckoned for you to come over;

“You can start by helping to work off your father’s debt, keep hold of the casing as its filled, it’ll be a big sausage and we’ll see if your little hands can cope with it”

He started to press the foot pedal, setting the mixture off and flowing into the casing. You watched as it flowed out, slipping between your hands as he pumped the pedal, your gaze falling to his muscled thigh as he pushed the foot pedal harder;

“Get ready, it’s almost there”

You managed to catch it just as the filling ran out, your hands slippery with the blood as you held tightly to the end of the casing, watching as Butcher Hiddles large hands closed over yours and his long fingers delicately tied the string around the end, sealing the filling in.

Handing him the long sausage you watched as he lowered it into the large pan of boiling water over the fireplace;

“Now my Fanny lets figure out how you’re going to pay off your father’s debt...”

He was in front of you in an instant, his big hands falling either side of you as he pressed you against the countertop. The sudden proximity of his body to yours was stirring feelings within you that you hadn’t fully explored. Yet you weren’t given a moment longer to ponder on those as he kissed you hungrily, his hands roaming your bottom as he squeezed your ample cheeks, pulling you flush with his body. As he ground his hardening dick against your stomach his lips continued to devour you, his tongue searching out the depths of your mouth as yours did the same. You curled your little hands up into his wild black hair, moaning at his touch. His fingers found their way to the laces of your dress, tugging at the ties that held your bodice together, pulling them free and letting your ample tits spill out. He pulled back to look at the heavy orbs that how hung loose from your dress;

“Oh I do like these baps much better; I think a Hiddles sausage would go nicely between these”

He pushed you to your knees and you watched as he pulled off the blood soaked apron before going to work on the buttons on his trousers. You gasped as his dick sprang free; you’d seen a couple in your years, the flour delivery lad had liked to have a bit of a fumble as you helped him ready his delivery horse in the stables, but you’d never seen one this long or thick. Your little hands wrapped around it, working the hard shaft as you knew they liked it, before his hands closed over yours, pulling them free as he bent his knees, placing his dick on your chest. Your hands went to your tits, pushing them together and almost engulfing Butcher Hiddles big sausage, the dark red tip just poking out from between them.

He started to rock his hips, thrusting his hard dick between your titties as he grunted and groaned. After a while he pulled away, his hands hooking under your arms and pulling you to your feet, his mouth upon yours as he kissed you hungrily again before his voice coming out in a low growl;

“I want to feel how tight your little cunt is, have you ever had any tumbles or will I be your first?”

You gulped, you’d had a good fingering from a couple of the lads in the stables so you knew were things went, but you couldn’t imagine anything as big as Butcher Hiddles dick ever getting into your pussy;

“I...I... I’ve never...”

“Well then, let’s get that little cunt of yours nice and dripping wet for me then”

His big hands were pulling your skirts up, bunching them around your waist as fingers explored beneath;

“Nothing underneath?” he grinned at you

“It gets hot in the bakery Sir; us maids find it more comfortable to go without”

His fingers slid over your pussy, finding it smooth. He raised his eyebrow again;

“I shave, it also helps with coping with the heat, and I take a straight razor to it once a week”

“Mmm I like it, I can feel that you’re dripping wet already, your juices are coating your cunt beautifully”

His fingers were working some sort of magic upon you, finding places you didn’t know existed but made you grip onto his arms as he explored your body. Taking you by the hips, he lifted you onto the high butcher’s chopping block, your legs wide open as you watched him place his dick at your pussy, swiping it up and down your folds before pushing in.

“Oh my god!”

He was huge, stretching you beyond compare, those lads fingers had in no way made you realise how this would be. He had to pull out and push in again you were so tight, finding his way in your tight cunt as he went deeper, coming upon a slight resistance. He pushed a little harder and you cried out, the small pain within you shooting to your spine. He stilled for a moment before pulling out;

“Look... look at my dick my darling Fanny”

You looked down and saw the blood on him, knowing he had taken your purity;

“Please...”

“Please what Fanny?”

“Please put it back in”

He grinned as he did so, sliding into you, this time without resistance. It stung a little as he passed the point of no return, thrusting in until you felt his massive dick nudge against your insides. He started to fuck you hard, your tits bouncing as you tried to hang on to something, but you were at his mercy, his thick dick stretching you, driving you wild as you curled your legs around him. Suddenly the stars seemed to explode, waves of pleasure surging through your body as you came hard, your body gripping onto his hard dick as you held him within you, tears of pleasure flowing down your cheeks as he stilled within you. Finally his low chuckle brought you back to the present;

“Now Fanny, you have had your bit of fun, it’s time for my bit. But seeing as I don’t want to leave you with child just yet, I think I’ll have to take your other virginity... it’s only fair as your father owes quite a big debt...”

You weren’t quite sure what he meant. Watching as he pulled out of you, he pulled you to your feet and turned you before lifting one leg at a time until you were standing on the cross struts of the butchers block, bending you forwards. He flipped your skirts up and smoothed his hands over your bottom;

“Oh Yes, I do like these buns, and I think my Hiddles Sausage will be just right between them” he started to rut into your crease, the sound of his balls slapping against your sopping cunt echoing around the room. He stopped and pulled away, making you whine a little from the loss of contact. Looking over your shoulder you saw him reach for a small pan, lifting it to the side and dipping his fingers in;

“Dripping... rendered Pig Fat... nice and slippery...”

You watched as he lowered his finger to your crease and gently ran it over your arsehole, making it slippery before pushing his finger in up to the knuckle;

“Oh!”

You’d overhead some of the other bakery maids talking about men wanting to take you up the arse, some had hated it, others had loved it. They said it all depended on how slippery you were and how good the man was. As you were thinking this you realised that Butcher Hiddles was one of the men that would be good at this, making you relax and letting him push his finger in further.  

He worked his finger in and out before slipping another in alongside, stretching you as he lubricated your arse. You closed your eyes at the delicious feelings of pleasure he was giving you, and the groan that escaped your lips was sinful as he pushed a third finger in.

“I think you’re ready now Fanny”

You watched as he lubed his dick up, smoothing the slick fat over his hard shaft as he took it in hand, wanking himself a few times before he pressed against your tight opening. Looking away you willed yourself to relax, letting out a deep breath as you felt him crest your entrance, pushing in a little way before stopping;

“Fanny, are you ok?”

You let out a little squeak of a reply;

“Yes Sir!”

“Good. Prepare yourself wench, I’m not going to go slow even though it’s your first time”

Going against what he just said, he pushed slowly into you, rocking his hips back and forth slightly until he was fully seated within you.

You’d never imagined this would feel so good, but as his massive cock stretched your arsehole you knew this is what you wanted. He started to fuck your tight back passage, grunting with each push as he filled you, before pulling out and wavering a little before thrusting back into you. You started to rock back against his thrusts, meeting him as you were eager for more. He increased his pace, knocking the air out of your lungs as you were pounded from behind.

You were getting close to coming again, your body climbing as he fucked your arsehole without relenting. When he reached around and his hands gripped at your swinging tits it was the tug on your nipples that sent you over the edge, coming with a scream as he held you tight, his dick spurting his seed deep within your bowels as he growled loudly, keeping himself deep within you as his balls pulled tight up against his body and he emptied himself thoroughly.

You lay sprawled over the bloody butchers block as he pulled out, his come oozing from your arsehole and spilling over your sopping pussy, your bloody juices seeping from your cunt down to your thighs and the tops of your woollen stockings. You went to move but you felt his hands on your rump;

“Wait a moment...”

You heard him moving around behind you, and as you looked over your shoulder he had a large ring sausage in his hands;

“I suppose I’d better give you the delivery to take back to your father”

He pushed the thick ‘U’ shaped sausage into your sopping holes, filling you simultaneously until you were stuffed completely, before gently lifting your skirts and letting them fall to the floor. You smoothed them down, trying not to faint from the glorious feeling of being filled in both holes.

“You can be on your way now Fanny”

“Thank you Butcher Hiddles”

“I’ll expect you the same time next week”

“Yes Sir”

You waddled out of the butchery and along the darkened corridor, pulling the door open and stepping out into the darkened doorway, closing the door with a click behind you. You weren’t sure how you were going to cope with walking home with the sausage between your legs, it was driving you crazy and all you wanted was to do it all again with Butcher Hiddles. The need within your legs rose as you stood in the doorway watching the rain pour down in the abandoned street. Taking matters in your own hands you pulled back into the shadows and lifted your skirts, squatting down as one hand held the sausage in place whilst the other flicked at your clit. You found yourself pushing the sausage into your sopping holes, fucking yourself with it as you climbed higher.

Suddenly the door behind you opened and Butcher Hiddles was standing over you. He glanced down at what you were doing and without a word whipped his dick out and shoved it into your mouth. You licked at the shaft as it hardened between your lips, and as you worked at your clit he started to fuck your mouth, holding your hair back as he thrust into you, his thick patch of hair rubbing at your nose as you pushed yourself higher and higher, and as you felt his salty come spurt over your tongue you came, your pussy and arsehole squeezing the sausage until it popped out with a wet smacking sound as it hit the floor.

Butcher Hiddles pulled off of you and looked down, his eyes dark with lust;

“On second thoughts Fanny, I don’t think you’ve paid off quite enough of your father’s debt yet... you’re spending the night”.


End file.
